Packaging of integrated circuits, like quad flat packages (“QFPs”) and ball grid arrays (“BGAs”), include encapsulating semiconductor chips and their associated components within a molding. A mold press compresses a mold compound between mold press die to allow the mold compound to cure. After curing, the mold press die are removed to obtain the completed, or partially completed, packages. However, current molding techniques, combined with the fact that integrated circuit packaging is resulting in thinner packages, often lead to warpage of the mold compound after removal of the mold press die due to residual stresses that build up during the cure process. This warpage leads to many problems, such as poor quality, poor reliability, and difficult testing of the integrated circuit packages.